


(I Beg Your Pardon) I Never Promised You a Rose Garden

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Revolves around the first verse of Lynn Anderson's "Rose Garden" Song, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry never promised anything to Neville... Never mind a rose garden. Or did he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Beg Your Pardon

**_"I beg your pardon,_  
 _I never promised you a rose garden_  
 _Along with the sunshine,_  
 **** _There's gonna be a little rain sometimes..."_**

 

Harry was seated at the kitten table eating toast when Neville walked in from the overgrown garden, looking a tad put out. As he too sat down at the table opposite his partner he took a sip of water from his glass, while thinking in silence. He knew that Harry had promised him something... But what? 

 

'Ah!' He exclaimed. Making Harry look at him with a raised brow. 'I know what it is that you promised me.'  
'And what is it, that you think I promised you?' Harry replied, going back to his toast.  
'You've promised to give me a lovely Magi-rose garden.' 

 

'I beg your pardon?'  
'That's it, isn't it?'  
'I never promised you a rose garden. Why would you want to change the garden? It's good the way it is.' 

 

Looking at Harry as though he were out of his mind, Neville shook his head, got up from the table and left the room mumbling.  
 _'Good the way it is! Has he even seen the garden recently?'_  
Harry heard every word of his partner's mumbling and got up too, smiling widely. 

 

All he needed was to get Neville out of the way ... For a while.


	2. I Never Promised You a Rose Garden

Harry sent an owl off to Augusta Longbottom, asking her if she could somehow get Neville to take a few days off with her, while he started on the garden. He had told her that he was going to do something special for Nev as an anniversary present, but it was a surprise. Augusta replied back via floo, saying that she would take Neville to the Wizarding Herbology Convention in Cornwall for a couple of days. 

 

Harry thanked her and sent out letters to Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Professor Sprout to tell them when the best time would be to floo or apparate over. 

 

 **\- NL/HP -**

 

The next morning Neville left via floo to his Grandmother's and after a few minutes had gone by, his friends and Professor Sprout arrived. 

 

After telling them in great detail what he wanted to do in the garden, while they all sat and had tea and biscuits, everyone got up and went outside. Harry cast a cutting hex over the lawn, while Hermione used her want to create a small pond complete with water fountain and Luna and Ginny had gone to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley to buy a lot of plants, herbs, most Magical and a few Muggle plants. And of course a couple of Magi-Rose plants. 

 

Meanwhile, Professor sprout was busy installing a smaller version of the Greenhouses at Hogwarts. Once most the garden was looking much more like a garden should be and not a jungle, they all broke for lunch. Once the greenhouse was up and secure, Professor Sprout said goodbye and left, as she had things to do back at Hogwarts, but that she would be back tomorrow, to help plant the plants. 

 

At the end of a long no-so-hard-day-with-the-help-of-magic, everyone went back into the house and had something to eat, before heading into the lounge and relaxing in front of the fire, before all going to bed.


End file.
